Laze
Laze is a powerful Vice Admiral yet he is barely ever seen in the field. He usually works alone. No one knows of his strength as most either don't leave to tell the tale or he sends his men to do his work for him. Personality Laze, to put it bluntly, is lazy. He's a man that will only take action if he absolutely has to. Despite this laziness that he presents on the surface he is very loyal to his cause and to his superiors, despite complaining he wouldn't ever give up on an order, though he may only do something himself as a last resort. He's a master tactician and he lives up to his nickname. The 'Sleeping Hunter' is a man that could track almost anybody down, being incredibly smart he can deduce the position of many pirates, and whilst he's a skilled fighter, this is the trait that many look to him for. Biography Laze was never a man that intended to do as well as he did. For doing well required effort, yet the natural skill that he had been born with quickly made the Marines aware of him. Often he was put into contests, mostly shooting contests, and he would always come first by a long shot. When the Marines took notice of him they quickly recruited him, it wasn't really like he had much of a choice and his parents pushed him into doing it, and as such he joined. Once in the Marines he was the quickest promoted recruit that has ever been, moving up the ranks 1 by 1 extremely quickly. Despite being lazy his natural skill and incredible tactics made him perfect for his role within the Marines, and though many others looked down on him they could never argue with his position. It took him two and a half years to get to the rank of Vice Admiral, and nobody has ever came anywhere near that speed of promotion, even now he's safe in his role and nobody would dare contest his position. Fighting StyleCategory:MarineCategory:NPC Laze is an extremely competent fighter, being extremely skilled at fighting even for a Vice Admiral. His fighting style is unique in how versatile it is. He's always armed with his sword and two pistols. His usual fighting style revolves around using both of his pistols at once, being a dead-eye aim and being extremely quick with them. Being as fast as he is it is rare that he's ever had to use his sword, however when he does it's a scary sight. The shocking part about his fighting style is that you'd expect him to not be a very good swordsman, and yet, his skill with a sword far surpasses even his skill with his two pistols that he seems to favour. His fighting style isn't flashy, it's straight to the point, he isn't overly brutal either, his fighting style is simply blunt and effective, not a man to mess around when on his mission and not a man that will underestimate anybody, no matter who they are. Character Stats